The present invention relates to an adjustable motion wheel chair which can be used in either a static mode with a back panel and seat panel in a fixed relation and can also be used in a dynamic mode where a user can stretch out to an extended position rather than a seated position while using the chair.
Wheel chairs are well known and wheel chairs allowing a user to stretch out to an extended position are also known. For example see U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,332 B1 to Markwald.